disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Red Magnus
Red Magnus is a playable character in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. He is the Overlord of the Scorching Flame Netherworld. He believes that power is everything, and so he is trying to defeat Void Dark to become the strongest overlord. Appearance Red Magnus is a tall muscular man with Red Firely Hair Personality Red Magnus is a very loud, brash, and headstrong Overlord who speaks in the third person and likes the word "super", incorporating it repeatedly in his lines. Like most demons, he is very competitive and becomes excited at the prospect of fighting strong opponents such as Bloodis and Void Dark, becoming disappointed if his opponents are anything less than he expects. He is very proud of his physical strength and the effort he made to obtain it, encouraging others to do the same. Oddly, he seems to be rather friendly with those who he doesn't see as an enemy and becomes concerned for his allies' well-being. He has difficulty remembering names and makes nicknames for others that involve shortening their actual names (with the exception of Killia). Despite his rather lack of intelligence and tact, he occasionally shows a distinct sense of wisdom and acknowledges the strength and potential of others. Story Red Magnus comes from a long line of Scorching Flame Overlords and trained diligently to become next in line for the throne. At some point during a meeting between Overlords, he met Seraphina who immediately disliked him due to him being a "sweaty, savage, muscle-headed monkey", so Magnus called her a Shrew Princess. Their tendency to bicker with each other has continued ever since. At some point, he succeeded in becoming the Overlord of Scorching Flame. During his time as the Overlord, Red Magnus still had the desire to prove his strength and had a tendency to selfishly impose his power on even his own underlings, which unsurprisingly caused them to dislike him. One day, while Magnus was taking a nap, Majorita began laying waste to Scorching Flame in an attempt to draw him out, but Red Magnus slept through it all. When Magnus awoke, he saw his Netherworld in ruins, his subordinates missing, and his power significantly weakened. Knowing that the Lost (and Void Dark by extension) was responsible for the destruction of his beloved Netherworld, Red Magnus began hunting them down with the intention of getting revenge and in the hopes of building a new Scorching Flame. Red Magnus has a strong love for his former Netherworld and feels immense guilt that he didn't protect it. His guilt caused him to become angry at Seraphina when she insulted his dedication to his Netherworld and later became enraged when he learned that Majorita was responsible for it's destruction. Upon visiting Scorching Flame to destroy one of Void Dark's spears, Red Magnus was relieved to discover that his underlings were still alive, but became enraged upon learning that they willingly joined the Lost because they hated him. When Killia and the rest of his allies manage to calm him down, he goes into deep thought and realizes that his anger isn't from feeling that his underlings betrayed him, but because his own personal flaws and allowing his Netherworld to be destroyed had been burdening him with guilt. Having accepted his weakness, Red Magnus resolves to become a better man and Overlord. His humility also causes him to stop speaking in the third person and becomes more open-hearted towards others. Magnus has known Seraphina since they were young and tends to argue with her and make fun of her, which usually earns him multiple gunshots. In Battle In battle, Red Magnus possesses an Overload called Super Olympia, which allows him to multiply his body mass to make him appear as a giant. It appears to be fueled by his own affinity with fire and can absorb sources of immense heat to increase the effect of his Overload exponentially, becoming so enormous that he can destroy several planets with a single hand by absorbing a star. Due to losing a substantial amount of his power, Magnus isn't as strong as he once was as he claimed that he could split an entire planet in half with a single punch. Upon finally accepting that he tried to be strong to hide his weak heart, Red Magnus not only regains his former Overload, Super Universe, but becomes even stronger than ever. Red Magnus' Unique Evility, "Super Crush", decreases the DEF of target unit during attack by 50%. After clearing Chapter 9, Red Magnus gains his second unique Evility, "Heart of a Leader", which increases his stats by 3% for every member in his squad. Trivia * His manner of speaking in the English Translation of Disgaea 5 is a parody of the former professional wrestler and actor Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, including using catchphrases such as "Laying the crackdown" and referring to himself as "The Supreme One." * His characters is based off Dad and the Overlord Zenon. Gallery Navigation Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Overlords